Toi, mon Ami
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot - Mikael est seul et réfléchit à un peu tout...et remercie son grand ami pour tout...je suis nulle pour les résumés...


**Titre :** Toi, mon Ami…

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr

**Source :** Angel Sanctuary

**Genre :** POV Mickael, One Shot, je sais pas

**Couples :** aucun ou pas fait exprès

**Disclamers :** les personnages de Angel Sanctuary ne sont pas à moi mais à Maîtresse Yuki Kaori *Shali s'incline devant elle*

Que dire si ce n'est que ce Shot sera assez court mais qu'il est dédié et écrit spécialement pour une TRES grande et PRECIEUSE amie à moi, j'ai nommé mon Lapinou Lunaire ^__^

Merci d'être là pour moi, je t'écris ce One Shot pour te remercier, ma grande amie.

[ce passage se situe dans le volume 15]

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…

Je me souviens encore de ce sourire sur ton visage lorsque j'ai plongé ma lame dans ton corps…

Ce jour-là, je croyais être débarrassé de toi, mon frère…Lucifer…

Je me suis fourvoyé…

Ton sourire m'a hanté et me hante toujours depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ?

Mon regard se porte au loin alors que je viens de parler à l'Ange Salvateur…

Il m'a dit que je t'aimais et que c'était pour cela que je te haïssais…

Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aimerai, mon frère ? Tu as détruit ma vie…

Je m'en souviens encore…

J'avais pété les plombs après ta mort. Ce qui aurait dû être ma Victoire fut, en fait, ma Défaite.

Ma colère, ou plutôt ma faiblesse, fut fatale à tous ceux qui m'approchaient…

Moi, Mikael, le Maître des Puissances, l'Archange du Feu…

Moi, le Héros de cette guerre entre Terre et Ciel…

J'ai tout détruit…

La folie s'était emparée de moi et quiconque s'approchait de moi, était carbonisé…

Ma haine s'était transformée en un Feu incontrôlable…

Plus personne ne venait à moi…

Qui les aurait blâmés ?

J'étais devenu fou…

Les gens avaient peur de moi…

Et pourtant…

Un seul a osé s'approcher…

Je m'en souviens…

Ma colère…

Mon feu…

Tout était dans ma tête…

Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher car il mettait sa vie en danger…

Mais non…

Il ne m'a pas écouté…

J'ai senti sa main sur ma tête…

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, mon Mikanou »

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit…

Sa vie était en danger, il risquait de finir comme les autres…

Et pourtant…

Alors que je me perdais dans les méandres de ma folie…

Il est resté…

Il n'était pas là pour me consoler…

Ce n'est pas son genre…

Non, il me présentait les faits tels qu'ils étaient…

Mon frère…, me disait-il…

Mon frère avait encore plus de pouvoirs sur moi en étant mort…

Tant que je renierais ma défaite…

Il aurait barre sur moi…

Tout le monde m'avait trahi…

Lucifer…

Bal…

Alors pourquoi aurais-je dû écouter Raphael ?

Mais ses paroles m'ont touché ce jour-là…

D'un seul coup, toutes les flammes…

Tout ce feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur…

Tout cela s'est éteint…

Raphael était affalé par terre, à côté de moi…

Et moi…

Je pleurais…

Il m'a alors dit d'être plus fort…

De ne pas oublier cette colère…

Afin de pouvoir la contrôler…

J'en avais assez de ses longs discours, comme toujours et maintenant encore…

Je lui ai demandé de me soigner et de me foutre la paix…

Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'est…

« Tu ne pourrais pas me donner du feu avant ? »

Quel drôle de type, ce Raphael…

Et pourtant…

C'est CE type qui m'a aidé à accepter ma défaite…

C'est à lui que je dois de ne plus être sous l'emprise de la folie…

Il a toujours été là dans les moments difficiles…

Il n'a jamais été conciliant, il n'a jamais voulu être un réconfort pour moi…

Mais son attitude a toujours été ainsi…

Inconsciemment, il m'a beaucoup aidé…

On est toujours à se tirer dans les pattes…

Lui avec ses grands discours assommants et son attitude de frimeur…

Moi avec mon impulsivité et mon imprévisibilité…

Mais on se comprend comme personne et c'est ça qui fait notre force…

Sans lui…

J'aurais sombré depuis longtemps dans la folie…

Je suis toujours à l'embêter mais je crois qu'il sait que c'est ma manière de lui témoigner toute mon amitié…

Oui, Raphael est mon ami et il est le seul à ne jamais m'avoir trahi…

Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à tout cela, moi ?

J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de discours introspectif…

Et pourtant…

C'est à cause de l'Ange Salvateur…

De ce qu'il m'a dit sur l'amour prétendu que je porterais à mon frère…

« Mon frère !!! Je te ferais payer tes crimes et je serais délivré de toi à jamais !!!! »

Voilà ce que je me mets à crier haut et fort dans le Ciel…

La Lune est face à moi…

Elle est pleine et sa clarté m'apaise…

Grâce à toi, mon ami, Raphael…

Je suis devenu suffisamment fort pour affronter ma colère et éviter son emprise…

Nous vivons dans une époque de changements…

Sévy va tomber, j'en suis convaincu…

Tout annonce une nouvelle Ere pour le Royaume des Cieux…

Mais d'abord, je dois affronter à nouveau mon frère…

Je sais à présent que je peux le vaincre…

Et ce grâce à toi…

Raphael…

Tu ne t'en aperçois peut-être pas mais…

Ton soutien m'a fait grandir…

Il m'a rendu fort…

L'heure du Dernier affrontement approche…

Je le sais…

Et cette fois…

Je gagnerai…

La Lune est bien haute dans le Ciel…

Je me sens serein malgré tout…

Merci…

Toi, mon ami…

Merci…

Raphael…

OWARI

- Le 15 Octobre 2003 -

Un court One Shot mais qui rassemble tout ce que j'avais en tête…

Dédié donc à ma chère amie Sandrinou, j'espère qu'il te plaira…

Bisous…

Shalimar

#^__^#


End file.
